


A Tale Of The Red Pants

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Adventures of the red pants!  The pants may be replaced over time but the idea stays the same.





	1. Chapter 1

“John!”, Sherlock Holmes came into the sitting room looking for his flatmate. “I’m pretty sure these are yours.” He held up a pair of red pants. “Unless Mrs Hudson has a new boyfriend which is always a possibility.”

John had been reading the paper when his flatmate had interrupted. Looking up, he flushed slightly and held out his hand.

“Although they seem kind of daring for a laid back doctor. Maybe these aren’t yours at all.” Sherlock made as if to take them back. “I haven’t heard Hudders scream lately so if she has a new boyfriend he can’t be any good.”

John stood up and held out his hand. “They’re mine.”

“Red John? It seems so decadent. What other dark secrets is my flatmate hiding?” Still holding onto the pants, he looked at them thoughtfully.

The doctor made to grab them but Sherlock held them over his head and out of reach. John said through gritted teeth, “if you don’t give me my goddamn pants I swear I’ll never speak to you again.”

Looking at them thoughtfully, Sherlock finally handed them to John. “There’s more to this story isn’t there?”

John said nothing.

“Yes!!! I’m going to my mind palace! This is almost as good as a case!”, and he vanished into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deductions

“Sherlock!”, John yelled from the kitchen. “Dinner is here!” He opened up the delivery bags and started dividing the contents. “Sherlock!”

Sighing he walked to his flatmates bedroom door and knocked. Nothing. Knocking again, he opened the door and poked his head in. “Sherlock.”

The room was empty. Walking to the open window, he leaned out and yelled up to the roof, “Sherlock you prat! Curry is here!”

“Coming John!”, came a faraway voice.

Walking back to the kitchen, John grabbed his dinner just as Sherlock joined him. “What have you been doing? You were in your room for hours. Sleeping?” John moved to the sitting room with his meal.

“I’ve been thinking John. Your red pants have me intrigued. I want to know more.” The detective grabbed his curry and followed his friend. 

Sitting down with a thump, John said, “Jesus Christ Sherlock! Get an obsession that doesn’t include me.” Angrily he picked up his fork and started eating.

“Oh but see,” Sherlock smiled, “if there wasn’t something to this, you wouldn’t be so mad. I’m guessing this isn’t your first pair of red pants and that they hold some special significance for you.” He watched John carefully. 

“Sherlock!”, John said through gritted teeth. “It’s nothing.”

“Then tell me.” Taking a bite of his dinner, he said thoughtfully, “Actually, don’t. I’ll work it out myself and you’d just tell me you like the way they fit or something stupid.”

“Good luck with that, there’s nothing to it.”, John said shortly.

Sherlock grinned, “Yes there is! The game Dr. Watson, is on!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deductions continue....

John was shaving the next morning when the bathroom door popped open and Sherlock's head appeared. 

“John! Your first pair of red pants were given to you in a package of pants. It’s not so much who gave them to you but what has happened to you when you’ve worn them. Your first sexual encounter was while you were wearing red pants.” And the door closed with a thump.

John put his head down and just shook his head. Should he tell them he was correct, well mostly. Nah, let him figure it out himself as he continued attacking his stubble.

~~~~~~

So it went for the next several days. John was in the shower, eyes closed, hot water cascading over him when the curtain popped open and Sherlock said, “your first sexual encounter in school was with a girl and you were wearing the red pants then. You associate the red pants with sex.” The curtain closed and he thought he heard the bathroom door close as well. Jesus! Pulling the curtain back, he reached for the towel when a voice said, “although something else has happened to add to that hasn’t it?” An arm reached out and handed him a towel.

John took the towel and was just about to rip his flatmate’s head off and hand it to him when the voice continued, “thank you John! This is better than our last three cases!” This time the door really did open and close. Putting his head against the door, he just stood there for a minute. Sherlock was getting close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the answer is....

John was asleep on the sofa when his flatmate came home. He had had no intention of falling asleep in the sitting room but a late night chase and then a full day at the clinic had left him more tired than he expected. He awoke to find Sherlock staring at him intently.

“What?”, John said as he sat up. His friend was staring at him oddly. “Seriously, what? Was I snoring?”

“The issue with the red pants was sex but not just any sex was it? Who was he?” 

“This again? It’s nothing.” John protested feebly.

Sherlock ignored John’s comment and continued deducing as he began to pace all while staring intently at the doctor. “No, the big red pants moment was in the military, wasn’t it?”

John tried to freeze his face and give his best friend nothing but he didn’t succeed.

“Your commanding officer! He was your first real love wasn’t he? And he appreciated the red pants as well, didn’t he?” Sherlock stopped pacing and came closer to John. Leaning over him with John’s head leaning backwards against the armrest, Sherlock continued, “so when you tell everyone you’re not gay (and you do protest too much John), it’s not because you’re not gay but because you’re bi.”

John licked his lips nervously and didn’t say a word. He did find himself staring at his best friend’s lips intently though.

Sherlock continued leaning over John’s body, staring at him intently. He did a leisurely glance down John’s body, up and back to his mouth. He smiled broadly, stood and said, “Angelo’s. Leave in ten minutes.” And he disappeared into his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelos and further deductions

They had their usual table at Angelo’s. Sherlock hadn’t said much on their way there which struck John as odd but he was also thrilled that he wasn’t being grilled. Yet.

After placing their order, he turned to find his flat mate staring at him intently. “What?”, he couldn’t help asking.

“If I were to ask you a couple questions, would you answer them truthfully?”

“What are my choices?”, John said sarcastically. “If I answer incorrectly, you’ll know. And why are you asking? Why don’t you just deduce it?”

“This is more fun.”, Sherlock said as he leaned back.

“Fun?? Seriously?” John looked his flatmate over and decided to take advantage of the situation, at least as much as he could. “How about for every question you ask, I get to ask one of you.”

Sherlock smirked and held up his hands, “I have nothing to hide.”

John just looked at him, “Sure you don’t!” 

”I promise, I won’t lie.”, the detective solemnly held up his right hand. “Do you need alcohol? We could order a bottle of wine. It might help you overcome your inhibitions.”

”I don’t have many inhibitions but sure, if it will make it easier for you, let’s get a bottle.” John flexed his hands, time to ask some pointed questions!

”I’m an open book.”, Sherlock declared, raising his arm to add wine to their dinner. “In fact, I’ll even let you go first.”

~~~~~~

By mutual consent, they waited until dinner and wine were served before they began. John put down his fork, took a sip of wine and said, “Are you gay?”

Sherlock promptly said, “Yes. My turn! Are you wearing your red pants?”

John felt his face get hot. Oh fuck me, he thought to himself. Aloud, he said, “Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner (and the questions!) continue!

Sherlock grinned in delight! “Can I see?” He stood up a little and looked towards John’s crotch.

John shouldn’t have been surprised by his flat mate’s response but he was, momentarily. Picking up his jaw, he simply said, “do you really think you deserve a look?”

Still grinning, the detective sat back down. “Yes John, I most certainly do.” Picking up his fork again, he added, “your turn,”

The doctor had to stop and think where he’d been going with his questions momentarily. “So, you’re gay. Are you a virgin?” He twirled his pasta on his fork and took a bite.

“No. Why would you think I was?”, Sherlock was momentarily confused by John’s question. Sipping his wine, he waited for an answer.

John had to backtrack a little, “I didn’t mean anything by it. You just seem above the physical demands of your body.” Nice save Watson, he congratulated himself.

“I may not be as experienced as “Three Continents Watson” but I know my way around the male body well enough.” Sherlock sat back in his chair, gazing thoughtfully at his flat mate. “As well as the female. My turn, when you’re masturbating in the shower, do you think of me?”

John nearly choked. “Jesus Sherlock!”

The detective continued as if John hadn’t spoken, “‘cause I think of you. Imagining you on your knees in front of me, taking my cock in your mouth, I’m sure you’d be incredible at head, swirling your tongue around then bobbing your head... I’m making myself hard thinking about it.” Looking at the doctor through his eyelashes, he said seductively, “want to see?”

John just sat there with his mouth open trying to think of something to say. But what kept going through his mind was, “Sherlock wants me!”

His flatmate waved his arm for the waiters attention and ordered another bottle of wine. John decided he seriously needed the liquid courage, although for what he wasn’t sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you hitting on me?

John had to admit the second bottle of wine helped. Refilling his glass gave him a few vital moments to think. Finally he asked, “My turn?” At his flatmates nod, he said, “Ok, how old were you when you lost your virginity?” Should be a safe question he thought.

“Fourteen. I was curious.” Sherlock said easily. “You?”

“Sixteen. Yours was with another boy I’m guessing?” John asked. The questions seemed safe. Or maybe he was inebriated.

“Yes although I have slept with women. As I said, I’m curious.”

John couldn’t help himself, “Safely I hope?” 

Sherlock grinned, “Yes Doctor!”

The waiter brought their check. Sherlock handed him his card. “I’m not ready to head home yet. Nightcap?”

John found himself reluctant to break this easy camaraderie and whatever else was going on here (he decided he had to be more inebriated then he thought if that thought came so readily to mind). Nodding and grabbing his coat, he followed Sherlock out onto the street.

The detective crossed the street and John followed. As they came even with the alleyway, Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him into the entrance. Stunned and a little inebriated, John went along and found himself up against a brick wall with his flatmate leaning into him. Looking up into those beautiful eyes, John felt like he was drowning. Especially when the lips descended to his.

Sherlock kissed like he did everything, expertly and thoroughly. John felt like he was drowning and was thankful for the wall behind him. He was also very hard.

Sherlock pulled back and looked him over, noticing the erection. Smiling, he leaned in and suggested, “how about we take the nightcap home and you show me the red pants?” He lightly ran his fingers over John’s bulge. John moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times continue!

Sherlock took John by the hand and led him to the kerb where he flagged down a cab. As usual, one appeared out of nowhere. John thought, somewhat dizzily, “someday I’m going to have to figure out how he does that.”

The ride home was fairly restrained although Sherlock kept rubbing his thumb across John’s knuckles. Not that it was irritating but his flatmate’s touch seemed wired straight to his groin. John felt distinctly damp in that region.

At Baker St., Sherlock paid the fare and led John towards their home. John admitted he wasn’t feeling any pain as Sherlock steered him in the door and up the stairs. However, at the door to their flat, John took charge. Pushing Sherlock up against the door, he pulled his friend’s face to his and kissed hungrily. The moan the detective uttered went straight to his crotch which didn’t need any help.

”I’ve wanted you for so long!”, John said. “I never wanted to admit it to myself because I didn’t think you wanted me.” He continued kissing down his flatmate’s chest, unbuttoning as he went.

In answer, Sherlock pulled John against his body. “Can you feel how much I want you John? I’ve wanted you since I met you.” He ground his erection into John’s thigh. Reaching behind him, he opened the door, pulling John in with him.

As John moved towards the sofa, Sherlock said, “no, my bed.” He tugged John towards his room, kissing him as they went and stopping briefly for another bottle of wine.

”Much more of that and I’m not sure I’ll be able to perform.” John joked.

”Oh I think you’ll be just fine.” Sherlock set the bottle on the dresser and reached for his flat mate.


End file.
